The Might of Orb#3: The Bug Tournament
by Saevans
Summary: The Bug Tournament


**_The Might of Orb#3: The Bug Tournament_****** by Saevans

  
  


**_Chapter 1: Match#1: Stung vs. Scyther_**__

  
  


Scott just woke up about one hour before the tournament begins. He goes outside and sees Derek and the Jr. Trainers of the Gym were setting up the area outside the Gym for the tournament.

(I wonder why I didn't see those Jr. Trainers at the Gym yesterday.) He thought.

Scott also sees there are already hundreds of trainers is already here to sign up. Most of them were sad and annoyed and left. He decides to sign up now before he forgets and find out why most of the trainers was annoyed and left.. He waited on line for half a hour and finally sign up for the tournament. He also found out the reason for most of the trainers leaving was because of the rules.

The rules for the tournament were:

(1) You need to have at least two bug Pokémon.

(2) You need to have at least 2 Pokémon League Badges to qualified for the tournament.

(3) Use of potions or items on Pokémon during a match will get you disqualified from the tournament. (You may heal your Pokémon after the match is over.)

(4) All matches will be one vs. one until the final two rounds which will be two vs. two.

(5) All who enter the tournament will get a Poké Transistor Badge which is not part of the 12 Badges needed to enter the Pokémon League Games. This badge was donated by a trainer unknown for this tournament.

"Here is the box of Poké Transistor Badges to be used in the tournament and I would want them back when the tournament is over." Scott says to Derek as he give Derek the box. 

"I have something to give to you at the end of the tournament." Derek tells Scott.

The tournament is about to begin. Only 32 trainers including Scott are completing in the Bug Tournament. A list was put up of who fights who in the tournament.

The list says as follows:

Scott Evans vs. Samurai

Ann Conner vs. Rebecca

Bob Smith vs. Tom

Will Lee vs. Jae

Joe Quesada vs. Stan

Jim Oak vs. Mike

Jack (Team Rocket) vs. Justin

Jill (Team Rocket) vs. Karl

Jack (Gym Leader) vs. Daniel

Patrick vs. Brian

Jeff vs. Fred

Amanda vs. Tisha

Matthew vs. Paul

Sean vs. Phil

Alex vs. Eric

Kenny vs. Jason

Scott's battle is about to begin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our first match today is Scott from the U.S. against Samurai from Ninja City; Let the match begin." Derek says on the loudspeakers.

Battle Music On

"Scyther assume battle position," said Samurai.

"Stung I choose you," said Scott.

"Scyther, power up with Sword Dance and Cut that Stung." Samurai says.

"Stung, Double Team and Agility Combo with Psychic Poison Pin Missile." Scott says.

Stung's Combo confused Scyther enough that Scyther hit the wrong Stung. Stung's Psychic Poison Pin Missile or PPPM hit Scyther so badly that Scyther fainted.

"Scott and Stung wins their first match." Derek says on the loudspeakers.

"Scyther Return," said Samurai.

"Return Stung," said Scott.

They both shook hands and said "This was a good Battle," and Samurai left the tournament.

**_Chapter 2: Match#2: Spida vs. Parasect_**__

  
  


Scott went to the healing area to heal Stung as good as new. Then he went to check the list of who he is going to fight in the next round.

The list says as follows:

Scott Evans vs. Will Lee

Ann Conner vs. Jill(TR)

Jim Oak vs. Jack(TR)

Rick(GL) vs. Bob Smith

He couldn't believe that mostly everyone was disqualified. It says that mostly everyone was disqualified because they used a cocoon Pokémon against another cocoon Pokémon.

Scott's next match is about to begin.

"Scott from the U.S. is against Will from Fortune City; Let the match begin." Derek said on the loudspeaker.

Battle Music On

"Parasect Go," said Will.

Spida I choose you," said Scott.

"Parasect, Pin Missile and Spore Combo Now." Will says.

"Spida, Use your Agility to dodge the attack and trap Parasect with a Spider Web." Scott says.

Parasect's Combo Attack took out half of Spida's health and Spida's Spider Web trapped Parasect under the web.

"Parasect, get out of there." Will says.

"Spida, Leech Life and Poison Bite at the same time." Scott says.

Spida injected poison and drained Parasect's health at the same time until Parasect fainted.

"Scott and Spida wins their second match." Derek says on the loudspeakers.

"Return Parasect," said Will.

"Return Spida," said Scott.

Before they got a chance to shake hands, there was an explosion.

**_Chapter 3: Match#3: Team Rocket vs. Scott & Will_**__

  
  


"Prepare for Trouble", Jill says.

"Make it Double", Jack says.

"To Protect the world from devastation", Joe says.

"To unite the people in our nation", Jack says.

"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love", Jill says.

"To extend our reach to the stars above", Joe says.

"Jill", Jill says.

"Jack", Jack says.

"Joe", Joe says.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light", Jill says.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight", Jack says.

"Meowth, That's Right" Meowth says.

"Why did you join Team Rocket, Joe?" Scott asked.

"They made a deal with me to join them, so Go Tentacle, Beedrill, Butterfree, and Razor." Joe said.

"Yeah, Go Ratoran(M), Nidoran(M), Beedrill, and Pinsir." Jack said.

"Go Ratoran(F), Nidoran(F), Venomoth, and Golomoth," said Jill.

"Pokédex, identify Golomoth now." Scott says to his Pokédex. The Pokédex says:

Golomoth - A bat moth Super Pokémon - The spores from its deadly wings make a deadly combination with its supersonic screech. Its long Venomoth/Golbat wings make deadly, sharp, weapon.

Battle Music On 

"will you help me with this battle, Will." Scott asks Will.

"Yeah lets do it, Flame, Talon, Pidgeotto, Buggy, and Metapod Go." Will said.

"Birdy, Orb, Super, Fire, Static, Water, and Spida I choose you," said Scott.

"Tentacle ,Water Gun; Beedrill, Poison Sting; Butterfree, Psybeam; and Razor, Whirlwind." Joe says.

"Ratoran(M) and Nidoran(M), Horn Drill; Beedrill, Pin Missile; and Pinsir, Guillotine." Jack says.

"Ratoran(F) and Nidoran(F), Horn Attack; Venomoth and Golomoth, Poison Powder and Psybeam." Jill says.

"Flame, Flamethrower and Water Gun; Metapod and Buggy, Harden; Talon, Talon Strike; and Pidgeotto, Razor Wind." Will says.

"Orb, Water, Static, Fire and Super, Hypnosis and Nightmare Team Rocket's Pokemon; Birdy, Fire Blast the Beedrills, Butterfree, Pinsir, Venomoth and Golomoth; Spida, Spider Web the Venomoth and Golomoth." Scott says.

Team Rocket's Pokémon all fainted, and Birdy, Talon, Pidgeotto sent "Team Rocket blasting off again.", as they disappeared. Will's Flame, Metapod and Buggy evolved into Flare, Butterfree and Stung. Scott's Birdy and Spida evolved into Sky High and Spika.

Battle Music Off

Their entries according to our Pokédex are:

Flare - A fire and water Super Pokémon - After evolving, its skin darkens and its tail grows. Because of this, it makes it easier to blend in with the fire, and swim in the water. Evolves into Flamed.

Sky High - A bird Super Pokémon - Said only few Birdy actually evolve into this stage. Sky High's wing spanned is around ten feet wide. It's the second longest bird Pokémon, next to Winger. 

Spika - A spider Super Pokémon - At its final stage, a deadly cross between Caterpie, Paras, and Weedle creates the deadliest Super Pokémon on Arachnid Island. Breed there, the first Spika was the reason of the Island's naming. 

"Return Flare, Talon, Pidgeotto, Stung and Butterfree," said Will. 

"Return Sky High, Orb, Super, Fire, Static, Water and Spika," said Scott.

Scott and Will shook hands and they both said that "Team Rocket Sucks." and Will was about to leave when Derek came over to Will and told him:

"I want you to stay until I can give a reward from the 1st Prize Section for getting ridded of Team Rocket from this tournament."

"At least stay and watch my next match, Will." Scott said.

**_Chapter 4: Final Match: An All-Out Battle_**__

  
  


Scott and Will went to the healing area to heal their Pokémon from their battle with Team Rocket. Scott has to hurry to get to his next match.

"This is the final match for the tournament. An all-out battle between Scott from the U.S., Ann from Fortune City, Jim also from Fortune City, and Rick from Arachnid City. You will each use 2 bug Pokémon. This match will begin as soon as they sent out their first Pokémon." Derek says on the loudspeakers.

Battle Music On

"Stung I choose you," said Scott.

"Go Butterfree," said Ann.

"Ariados Go," said Rick.

"Go Beedrill," said Jim.

"Stung, PPPM Ariados and Psytoss Beedrill." Scott says.

"Butterfree, Psybeam Beedrill." Ann says.

"Ariados, try to bring the bugs down with Pin Missile." Rick says.

"Beedrill, Double Team- Agility Combo now." Jim says.

All the attacks at Beedrill fainted it. Butterfree's left wing got badly damaged from Ariados' attack that Butterfree fall down and fainted. Ariados also got injure enough from Stung's attack that it could not stand up and disqualified it. Stung dodged Ariados' attack.

"Butterfree Return, Go Paras," said Ann.

"Beedrill Return, Go Scyther," said Jim.

"Ariados Return, Scorpidox Go," said Rick.

Scott, Jim and Ann took out their Pokédex to look up Scorpidox's data. The Pokédex says:

Scorpidox - The scorpion Super Pokémon - Its hard claws are used as one of its most powerful attacks, and its deadly stinger its secondary weapon. If used in an emergency, it'll use its high speed to confuse the enemy. Its main enemy is Spida and Spika. Its venom attacks are strong against the spiders.

"Stung, PPPM Scyther, Scorpidox and Paras." Scott says. 

"Paras, Mega Drain Scorpidox." Ann says.

"Scyther, Cut and Slash Stung's wings now." Jim says.

"Scorpidox, Jump and Cut the wings off of Stung." Rick says.

Stung's wings was damaged and fainted from Scyther and Scorpidox's attack. Stung's attack badly injured Scyther and Scorpidox and fainted Paras.

"Ann is out of the match." Derek says on the loudspeakers.

"Paras Return," said Ann as she is the first one out of the match.

"Return Stung, Spika I choose you," said Scott.

(A major mistake to make, Scott.) Rick thought.

"Scyther, Cut and Slash Scorpidox to pieces." Jim says.

"Scorpidox, Agility and then Poison Stinger and Cut Scyther." Rick says.

"Spika, Poison Pin Missile and Spike Cannon Combo at both of them now." Scott says.

While Scyther and Scorpidox were battling each other, Spika's Combo attack fainted Scyther first then 5 seconds later Scorpidox fainted.

"Scott Evans of the USA is the winner of the Bug Tournament." Derek announced on the loudspeakers.

Battle Music Off

"Scyther Return," said Jim.

"Scorpidox Return," said Rick.

Return Spika," said Scott.

"You deserves this, Scott." Rick says to Scott as he gives Scott a Badge.

"What is this anyway?" Scott asks Rick.

"This is the Arachnid Badge; I am the Gym Leader of the Spider Gym in Arachnid City on Arachnid Island which you earn fo beating me in this battle." Rick says to Scott.

"Thanks for the Badge, Rick." Scott says.

Later that day

The prizes was given out to the winners. Ann Conner was given a Bugged as 4th Prize. Jim Oak was given the Max. Exp. All as 3rd Prize. Rick left before he was given his prize. Will Lee got an Orb and the 4 evolution stones and gems for saving the tournament from Team Rocket. Scott Evans was given an abandoned Flame, 4 evolution gems, a Gyaronix, and a Psyghost as 1st Prize and for also saving the tournament from Team Rocket. Scott Look up the information about his 3 new Super Pokémon on his Pokédex. The Pokédex says:

Flame - A fire and water Super Pokémon - This Pokémon has the mixed features of Charmander and Dratini. This small fire/water dragon Pokémon is quick and deadly. Evolves into Flare.

Psyghost - The psychic-ghost Super Pokémon - Psyghost was only a myth, many years ago, which was later created. Psyghost is a mixture of the three original Pokémon Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar. Recently, it is said there is some of Ultra's DNA was placed into Psyghost to create its psychic powers.

Gyaronix - A water-rock Super Pokémon - Many people loved both Gyarados and Onix, the two large snake Pokémon. Because of this, one of the first Super Pokémon created was this. 

When he was handed Psyghost's Super Ball, it opened by itself, grabbed Scott and Orb, and teleport them somewhere unknown to him.   
  


**_Where is Scott and Orb? Why did Psyghost do this? Is this an evil plan made by someone who is pure evil? Find out in The Might of Orb#4: Where is Scott?_******


End file.
